This invention relates to improvements in devices for facilitating the fueling of vehicles.
Many of the present day automotive vehicles have the intake end of the filler conduit for the fuel tank thereof located on the rear end of the vehicle, usually in a centrally disposed position, which permits the vehicle to be more readily fueled regardless of to which side of the vehicle the fuel dispensing pump may be located. In concealment of the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit, for cosmetic purposes, the cavity providing access to the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit is frequently concealed behind the rear license plate, as mounted on a hinged license plate carrying bracket, which comprises a cover-like member that is normally in a closed position and conceals the intake end of the filler conduit, and is operable to be opened to provide access to the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit. The hinged mount for the license plate carrying bracket is usually spring loaded, in a manner to normally maintain the license plate and license plate carrying bracket in a closed position as a cover-like member concealing the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit. Thus, fueling of the vehicle sometimes becomes somewhat complicated in juggling the fuel pump nozzle, while holding open the license plate carrying bracket and also removing the cap from the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit. During the course of these operations, it is not at all unusual for the license plate carrying bracket to snap shut on the fingers of the person attempting to fuel the vehicle.
Although the regular attendants of a vehicle fueling station may become quite adept at negotiating the filling of the vehicle with fuel without having the license plate carrying bracket slam shut on their fingers, or otherwise interfere with the fueling operation, such as might cause spillage of the fuel from the fuel pump nozzle, as might occur by dislodgment of the nozzle from the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit on slamming shut of the license plate carrying bracket, the vehicle operator who may wish to self-service his vehicle at a self-service station, is usually not quite so adept and will thus frequently encounter difficulties in fueling his vehicle.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide prop means for holding open the cover-like member formed by a license plate and license plate carrying bracket of a vehicle and which normally conceals the intake end of the filler conduit for fueling the vehicle, providing ready access to the intake end of the filler conduit in fueling the vehicle.
A further object of the invention is the provision of prop means as described and which is movable to an operable position to hold open the cover-like member formed by a license plate and license plate carrying bracket in a manner to provide ready access to the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit for fueling of the vehicle and is movable to an inoperable position of non-interference with closure of such cover-like member to conceal the intake end of the fuel tank filler conduit.
A further object is the provision of prop means as described which may be readily mounted on existing vehicles by the vehicle owner and does not require any change, modification, or even any permanently attached structure to the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawing, and in which drawing: